


That Thing We Used To Have

by AidanJail



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I just got really sad and wrote that about 3 months ago, M/M, Past Anxceit, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Sad, Sad Ending, They used to date and this says why they aren't anymore, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: There's now a wall between them... And reasons for its building.~~Sometimes, I write things in a discord server and then end up deciding I should share it here.





	That Thing We Used To Have

Before he left, before he met them, Deceit and Anxiety were dating. They spent so much time together, and they had their habits, couple habits, habits of cuddling, and rambling to each other about whatever upset them, chatting, everything. Whenever they were together, they got to be more… loose. Dee wasn’t feeling so conscious about his scales, so he wouldn’t be wearing his gloves, cape, hat. Anx wasn’t feeling so worried, so he would sometimes let his hoodie aside, or even simply stop hiding behind his hair. They were good, together. They reassured each other.

And then Anxiety decided he wanted to see what was going up there, in the light sides’ realm. So he went and saw how it was there. Once. Twice. Thrice. And as time passed, he was going back, more and more. Soon, Dee started growing upset about his partner never being around anymore. He had asked him not to go back several times, saying it was starting to turn into an obsession. Virgil didn’t listen. So Dee confronted him. They fought, hard. Said things they didn’t believe, words too big to erase. And Virgil left completely. Never returned. And Deceit didn’t try to follow him. Maybe if he had, maybe if Virgil had tried coming to check on him… But none of them did. They were too stubborn.

And when Dee saw Virgil again. He had changed his outfit, he was wearing colors, he was smiling at the others. And Deceit grew angry. They had taken his Anx. They had stolen his heart, gotten into his mind. Well, he’d get him back. He’d take everything Virgil loved on the other side, and drag them all down with him. So Virgil, Anxiety, would come back to him.

And when Virgil saw Deceit again. The other was wearing his full outfit, his gloves, his hat, his cape. He was smirking and lying and deceiving. And Virgil felt his heart break. Because that wasn’t his Dee anymore. Because Virgil had hurt Deceit too bad, and changed him. It was all his fault. And he took his anger on Deceit, when all he really hated was himself for not trying to take Dee with him when he left.


End file.
